


identity crisis.

by Lightning_Anonymous



Series: Saccharine Syringe [1]
Category: Amateur Surgeon (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, I mean they are but, Identity Issues, Implied/Referenced Abuse, International Fanworks Day 2021, Secret Identity, some murderers arent that bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29254758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightning_Anonymous/pseuds/Lightning_Anonymous
Summary: alan isn't sure who he is.
Series: Saccharine Syringe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2148129





	identity crisis.

"who are you?"

it's a question with a lot of different answers, depending on who's asking and what they want. usually it's just a name ("arsenius rysegin!").

sometimes it's what he likes. ("surgery! and hermit crabs.")

sometimes it's what he wants. ("to be the best surgeon alive!" that's a lie, obviously. or is it?)

sometimes his brain asks who he is. which is easy to lie about. or is he even lying? sometimes he's unsure if it's the truth.

and then his brain chimes in, "no, no. i didn't ask who arsenius is. i asked who  _ you _ are."

those are the times where alan has to think uncomfortably hard. because all he's ever been in the eyes of the world is an idiot. a bumbling fool who trips over absolutely nothing and cried when kids stepped on anthills and got cornered in alleyways and kicked like a soccer ball until he bled. sure, he might've been smart at one point, known a lot, been strong. but he was nothing but arsenius' identity now, and arsenius is a bumbling idiot.

that's what everyone thought he was. that's what he must be. so he says he's arsenius rysegin. and it always works.


End file.
